


Muscular, Shapely Arms and Fish Oil

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Edge of Disaster, F/F, It makes you feel safe!, Jake Peralta had it right, Kissing, Race To The Edge, Spooning, Touching, after action, breast touching, post-episode: S02E09: Edge of Disaster Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Astrid couldn’t help but think about how her friend had been held captive by their enemy for about a day. She thought of her axe within reach and her dragon at her back, how these were reminders of her own safety.That was all she wanted for Ruffnut.





	Muscular, Shapely Arms and Fish Oil

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Safety."
> 
> This takes place after the events of the **Edge of Disaster** two-parter.

The field trip to the island ended up being all day and by the time the sun had set, Hiccup had suggested they stay overnight, get some sleep, and head back to the Edge in the morning.

They had had a nice day. It had been a nice way to spend the day, after having dealt with Dagur and the Dragon Hunters. They got to spend some time with some wonderful wild dragons and with each other. It was comfortable and it was safe.

As everyone settled down on the ground near their campfire for the night, Astrid laid on her side, watching everyone. Her axe lay not far from her head, where she could easily grab it, her pauldrons not far from them. Her dragon nestled right behind her. She was safe. They were all safe.

Ruffnut kicked her brother in the knee (eliciting an “I am hurt!” from her brother and a “Ruff!” from Hiccup) on her way towards Astrid.

Astrid looked up at her and whispered, “Hi.”

Ruffnut got down on her knees and whispered, “Do you mind if I sleep next to you, my dear Astrid?”

Ruff had called her that earlier after Astrid had apologized to her. Astrid couldn’t help but think about how her friend had been held captive by their enemy for about a day. She thought of her axe within reach and her dragon at her back, how these were reminders of her own safety.

That was all she wanted for Ruffnut.

“Of course,” Astrid whispered. She patted the area directly in front of her. “Unless you’d like to be the big spoon.”

“Technically, Stormfly’s the big spoon,” Ruffnut replied.

“Yes, but between me and you… do you wanna be the little or big spoon?” Astrid asked, patiently.

“Little spoon, please,” Ruffnut replied. “Wrap those muscular, shapely arms around me.”

Astrid admittedly was tired but she was pretty sure she could hear a hint of… huskiness? It was whispered, after all. Did Ruffnut just come onto her? Astrid didn’t dwell on the comment too long and she simply patted the same area again.

Ruffnut got settled on her side directly in front of Astrid. When Ruffnut stopped moving, Astrid placed one tentative hand on Ruffnut’s waist, as if asking permission to further wrap her arm around Ruffnut.

“Go on,” Ruffnut whispered. “It’s okay.”

Astrid slowly slid her arm further across Ruffnut’s torso, her hand stopping at the middle of Ruffnut’s stomach. When Astrid felt Ruffnut’s hand touch her own hand, she grabbed onto it, and then they were holding hands.

After a few quiet moments of them just lying next to each other, Astrid leaned forward and kissed Ruffnut’s hair. It smelled like fish oil and it tasted like fish oil.

“Ruff, your hair tastes and smells like fish oil,” Astrid whispered.

“Weirdo,” Ruffnut replied. “Why are you kissing my hair? Kiss my lips, that’s much better.”

Astrid felt Ruffnut caress her hand.

“Well, then, turn around so I can,” Astrid retorted.

“I’m comfortable,” Ruffnut protested.

Astrid was glad to hear that. Ruffnut had not had that luxury recently. If it meant that Ruffnut wouldn’t move so that Astrid could kiss Ruffnut’s lips, then so be it. Ruffnut felt safe and that was so important to Astrid.

Ruffnut let go of Astrid’s hand, getting Astrid’s attention.

“Hmm?” Astrid asked softly. Astrid pulled in her arm to her side, waiting to see what would happen next.

Ruffnut answered by turning on her side so that she was now facing Astrid. Their faces were inches apart.

“Hey,” Ruffnut whispered. Ruffnut put her hand on Astrid’s side.

“Hi,” Astrid whispered.

Astrid moved her arm again, briefly touched Ruffnut’s waist, and then went up to touch Ruffnut’s face.

She drifted her hand to Ruffnut’s chin, to cup it, when Ruffnut asked, “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”

“I was about to, Ruff,” Astrid whispered.

Not wanting to keep Ruff waiting, she leaned forward quickly and kissed Ruffnut’s lips.

Ruffnut kissed back, her hand clutching Astrid’s shirt.

Astrid let out a soft moan. It was such a nice kiss. After all, the two women had dealt with in the last few days, they were entitled to receive some pleasure.  

Astrid’s hand was no longer cupping Ruffnut’s chin. Her hand had drifted downwards.

Astrid was aware that Ruffnut’s hand was cupping Astrid’s breast.

They both had a hand on each other’s breast, by the time they had stopped kissing.

“As nice as this is,” Astrid whispered. “And this is really nice,” she added with a pleased sigh when Ruffnut’s hand moved across her breast. “Maybe when we’re back at the Edge?”

“Yeah,” Ruffnut replied. “We’d probably wake the entire campsite up with how awesome we’d be together.”

“Awesome and loud,” Astrid whispered back with a grin. She winked.

Ruffnut grinned at her.

Astrid then moved her body so that she was lying on her back.

“Come cuddle with me,” Astrid whispered. She gestured with the arm closest to Ruffnut.

Ruffnut scooted closer to Astrid, so that she was lying with her head on Astrid’s breast. Astrid’s arm lay protectively across Ruffnut’s back, her hand on Ruffnut’s waist. Astrid’s other hand was holding onto one of Ruffnut’s hands, their hands on Astrid’s chest.

Feeling safe and comfortable and content, the two women fell asleep and slept well.


End file.
